1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose kitchen implements for supporting, holding or gripping a variety of hot or cold articles, such as cooking pots, pans, lids, handles, or the like and for protecting the hand, wrist or arm during the handling of such hot or cold articles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ cloth mitts and/or potholders for protecting the hands of the user from injury or burning when handling excessive hot or cold articles in the kitchen, such as cooking pots, pans, frozen products or the like. Also, fabric or other porous materials are currently being used for supporting heated articles in order to protect a table or counter surface. In some instances, temperature resistance materials are used in the form of gloves or non-contoured pads. Such conventional kitchen implements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,064; 3,535,708; 4,071,921 and 6,298,488.
However, these prior kitchen implements cover only the hand and leave the wrist, arm and shoulder uncovered and subject to injury from an excessively hot or cold surrounding environment.
Further problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional kitchen implements which stem largely from the fact that the hand grips are composed of cloth and are not water-repellant, stain resistant and lack temperature control. The prior kitchen implements permit liquids to penetrate straight through to the hand or fingers of the user when used as a mitt or potholder. Such penetration serves as a conductor for hot or frozen substances and transmits the excessive heat or cold directly to the user's hands. Furthermore, the liquid or substance stains the material and now must be treated and laundered. During the treatment and laundering procedure, the soiled mitt or potholder is out of service requiring the user to have backup implements. Even after laundering, conventional mitts, potholders and trivets remain permanently stained.
Additionally, prior hand grips do not provide extended ridges, lobes, or reinforcement pads that surround or encircle the article to be gripped. Gloves, mitts, and flat pads are examples. Also, a substantial exterior area of conventional grips or gloves are unused for carrying indicia for advertising or entertainment purposes. No visual effects are carried on conventional mitts or gloves.